


Wheels On The Bus

by everywinter



Series: 2019 Valentine's Day Fluff [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: It gets weird when taking public transit somehow becomes one of the best parts of your day.---Wonpil and Brian take the same bus to work every day, and it's a meet-cute.





	Wheels On The Bus

Wonpil takes the same bus to work every day.

 

The bus driver smiles when he says good morning, and Wonpil gets on the bus early enough in the route that the seat he’s claimed as his is usually empty.

 

Sleeping Guy takes the same bus every day too.

 

He has inky black hair and eyes that are sharp, even when bleary with sleep. He’s always dressed to kill and he’d be intimidating if not for the fact that he’s out like a light the second he sits down across from Wonpil. He gets on at a busy stop, so sometimes he has to stand, but he still manages to fall asleep.

 

It’s cute.

 

Wonpil doesn’t spend all his time watching Sleeping Guy, he just really memorable. He’s taller than average, his suits look like they cost more than some people make in a month, and he has the type of nose that most people pay for. He makes Wonpil’s early mornings a little more bearable.

 

One day, Sleeping Guy sits down in the free seat next to him. He’s busy squinting at the game of 2048 on his phone when a heavy weight settles on his shoulder. Wonpil manages not to flinch, but he’s not sure it would have mattered considering how deep in sleep the man is. His hair tickles Wonpil’s neck, he smells like cologne and some sort of generic shampoo, and all those stories about sleeping beauty come unbidden to the forefront. 

 

He could probably shove him off, but Wonpil just can’t bring himself to wake him up. Under his long eyelashes, Wonpil can see dark smudges and he always drags himself onto the bus with such bone-deep reluctance that Wonpil sometimes feels his own shoulders sink in sympathy.

 

Wonpil takes a deep breath in though his nose – _Oh, he smells really good, maybe that was a bad idea._ – and goes back to his game. It isn’t uncomfortable, if he discounts the fact that he’s essentially  being cuddled by a stranger. He’s warm.

 

Just like every other day, Sleeping Guy somehow knows when his bus stop is coming up and pops up off Wonpil’s shoulder and is running off the bus without so much as a ‘by your leave’. Wonpil blinks after him for a couple seconds before going back to his game. He gets a new high score.

 

* * *

 

If Wonpil were ever intimidated by Sleeping Guy, he sure isn’t anymore. He notices that Sleeping Guy seems to have a sixth sense for old people, pregnant woman, and families with small children who may need to sit, because his always pops up and gives them their seat. He makes funny faces at babies and helps people pick up things that they’ve dropped.

 

Once, Sleeping Guy even books it off the bus to give a dropped hat back to a group of students. Wonpil begs the bus driver to wait for Sleeping Guy to come back, and maybe it’s because he’s a familiar face, but the bus driver nods. Wonpil doesn’t make any sort of eye contact with Sleeping Guy, but he’s sweaty, panting, and his hair’s delightfully messy. Wonpil buries his face into his scarf and takes a deep breath before going back to his phone.

 

It’s too early for this.

 

* * *

 

Wonpil stays up way too late playing Kingdom Hearts 3 and sleeps past his alarm. Between scrambling to grab all his stuff and make it in to work at a reasonable hour and struggling to pick up all the junk he left scattered around his apartment the night before, the most irritating thing about the interruption his morning routine still manages to be the fact that he doesn’t get to see Sleeping Guy.

 

(He knows it’s just this side of creepy, but Wonpil’s a man of routine, and he’s really gotten used to seeing him every morning. It feels wrong.)

 

The next morning, Sleeping Guy gets onto the bus, sits down in an empty seat across from Wonpil, and instead of conking out per his routine, strikes up a conversation with Wonpil instead.

 

“Hey, I missed seeing you yesterday! And as the words are leaving my mouth, I realize how creepy that sounds.”

 

“I’m honestly more surprised that you noticed more than anything. You always pass out the second you get onto the bus.” A smile slowly stretches across Wonpil’s face. “And now I sound creepy too, so at least you’re in good company.”

 

“Handsome and considerate. Maybe I should have made more of an effort to stay awake before this.”

 

“Well, I’d hate to deprive you of your beauty sleep.”

 

“In that case, maybe I can set up a date with you at a more reasonable time?”

 

Wonpil raises an eyebrow. “Are you asking me on a dinner date, or trying to get me to stop talking so you can get in your morning nap?”

 

Sleeping Guy’s smile makes his eyes narrow and his nose scrunch up adorably. “Maybe a little of both?”

 

“I’m not going to say yes to such a half-hearted offer.”

  
  
“Do you want a written invitation?”

 

Wonpil sticks his nose in the air. “It would be nice.”

 

Sleeping Guy pulls a notepad out of his briefcase scribbles on it for a minute before folding it into a paper plane and carefully sending it over to Wonpil across the aisle. He’s drafted a note in the same style the schoolchildren use to send to their crushes, complete with boxes for Wonpil to check ‘yes’ or ‘no’. It’s cheesy, and stupid, and the absolute cutest thing Wonpil has ever seen.

 

Wonpil pulls a pen out of his pocket and checks off the ‘yes’, scribbling his number on the page, before folding it back up and sending it over to Sleeping Guy. “My name’s Wonpil.”

 

“I’m Brian.”

 

“Shorter than Sleeping Guy.” Wonpil goes to shake Brian’s offered hand. “It’s nice to officially meet you.”

 

“You’ve been referring to me as Sleeping Guy?”

 

“You’re easily one of the most interesting parts of my morning.” Wonpil admits.

 

“I’m flattered; hopefully, I won’t be boring when you actually have to talk to me.”

 

“I feel like we’re doing pretty well right now.”

 

Brian leans in and Wonpil leans in and for a wild second he thinks they’re going to kiss right there on the bus, but Brian just whispers, “Maybe we should continue this conversation later on because I’m pretty sure the teenager in the seat in front of us is Snapchatting all of this.”

 

Wonpil glances in the direction Brian indicated and bites his bottom lip to keep from laughing when he catches a glimpse of himself in the phone’s front-facing camera.

 

“I don’t mind an audience if you don’t.” Wonpil says.

 

The grin on Brian’s face spreads even further and soft lips press against his cheek. Wonpil’s really glad he bothered to shave today. “Hate to kiss and run, but this is my stop.”

 

Wonpil waves a little too enthusiastically at him from through the window, he swears he can hear the woman sitting in the seat behind him giggling, but it doesn’t really bother him because Brian’s waving back just as eagerly. 

 

The smell of his aftershave lingers for the rest of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everywinter1)/[CC](https://curiouscat.me/everywinter)


End file.
